vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Triforce
Summary The Triforce is a sacred relic that reappears throughout the Legend of Zelda series. These golden sacred triangles were left behind by the three Golden Goddesses — Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; and Farore, the Goddess of Courage — after the creation of the land of Hyrule and Lorule. It was formed at the point where they ascended to the heavens, in a different dimension connected to Hyrule and Lorule, called the Sacred Realm, which would later be referred to as the "Golden Land." Hyrule's Triforce consists of three separate sacred golden triangles: the Triforce of Power (top), the Triforce of Wisdom (left), and the Triforce of Courage (right). The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of whoever touches it, and molds the Sacred Realm to reflect that person's heart. The Triforce does not discriminate between "good" or "evil". However, if a person without an equal balance of power, wisdom, and courage makes a wish, the Triforce will split into its three separate parts: the piece that best personifies the wish-maker will be the only piece to remain in hand, whilst the other two will take residence in whosoever most personifies them. Reassembly is then required for such a person's wish to be granted, but does not exclude another from making the attempt. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Up to at least 5-A, likely High 4-C | Unknown. Up to at least 5-A, possibly High 4-C | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C | 3-A Name: The Triforce; The Golden Power Origin: The Legend of Zelda Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Artifact, Hyrule's Providence Wielder(s): Link (A Link Between Worlds), Link (Hyrule Warriors), Link (Majora's Mask), Link (Ocarina of Time), Link (Twilight Princess), Link (Wind Waker) | Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds), Princess Zelda (Hyrule Warriors), Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time), Princess Zelda (Twilight Princess), Tetra, Yuga | Ganondorf (Every Incarnation), Lana (Hyrule Warriors), Yuga | Cia (Hyrule Warriors), Ganondorf (At the beginning of the Downfall Timeline), Link (Adventure of Link), Link (A Link to the Past), Link (Skyward Sword), Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds) Powers and Abilities: Grants the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Farore's power, including amplified Magical power, Resistance to evil magic/mind controlling effects, and Heightened courage | Grants the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Nayru's power, including amplified Magical power, Divine wisdom, Healing, Telepathy, Precognition, and Shapeshifting | Grants the wielder a small portion of the Goddess Din's power, including immensely amplified Magical power, Invulnerability to most forms of attack, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), and Dramatically increased physical might | Provides all of the powers of the individual pieces, plus Existence Erasure, Resurrection of others, Mind Manipulation, Healing, Power Nullification, Transmutation, vastly greater raw power; additionally, allows its owner Reality Warping (Grants the user their wishes, and was stated by Hylia to be capable of altering the essence of all things) along with resistance to it Attack Potency: Unknown. Up to at least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Also provides mystical power, though to an unknown lesser degree than that provided by the Triforce of Power) | Unknown. Up to at least Large Planet level, possibly Large Star level (Also provides mystical power, though to an unknown lesser degree than that provided by the Triforce of Power) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Possesses the most magical power of the three pieces; as a divine object that imparts "true power" upon its wielder, granted directly by the Goddess of Power, is as least as powerful, if not more so, than relics such as the Light Force) | Universe level (Its mere existence sustains the Sacred Realm, and turned it into the Dark World which at the very least is large enough to have a radius of an Earth-to-Sun distance. Is by far the most powerful thing in the series, putting it well beyond Majora and the Fierce Deity) Material or Element: Magic known as "The Force" Needed Prerequisite for Use: Sometimes, one must have a perfect balance of its virtues or else it'll split into three parts (which was what happened in Ganondorf's case when he found it), with the one who attempted to claim it retaining only the part they believed most in: if one still wishes to own the entire Triforce, they must reclaim the other two pieces a second time in their life. Can't be a god. Notable Attacks/Techniques or Alternate Forms: The Triforce of Courage, The Triforce of Power, The Triforce of Wisdom Key: Triforce of Courage | Triforce of Wisdom | Triforce of Power | Complete Triforce (True Force) Category:Weapons Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Precognition Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3